Une Journée Particulière
by Gouline971
Summary: Aujourd'hui est une journée un peu spéciale ! C'est l'anniversaire de Drago Malefoy. Il fête ses 35 ans. Malheureusement Drago ne veut pas en entendre parler. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione Granger ait une place importante dans cette journée particulière…


**Hello tout le monde !**

J'espère que vous allez bien ! Ca fait une semaine que j'ai terminé d'écrire ma fiction _**A Cause d'un Flirt**_ et si je viens aujourd'hui ce n'est pas pour une nouvelle fiction, mais pour un **OS**. Car aujourd'hui **c'est l'anniversaire de Drago Malefoy qui aurait eu 35 ans** s'il avait réellement existé. Mais outre le fait que ce soit les 35 ans de notre cher blondinet aux yeux gris, **ce sont aussi aujourd'hui mes 25 ans à moi !**

 **Alors j'ai décidé aujourd'hui de lui / vous / me faire ce petit cadeau.**

 **Ce OS est bien évidemment un Dramione qui se passe en 2015 et qui ne prend pas** _ **vraiment**_ **en compte** **l'épilogue.**

Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à dire : **Bon Anniversaire à Drago** et **bonne lecture à vous !**

 _Disclaimer_ : L'univers et tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 _ **Résumé**_ : Aujourd'hui est une journée un peu spécial ! C'est l'anniversaire de Drago Malefoy. Il fête ses 35 ans. Malheureusement Drago ne veut pas en entendre parler. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione Granger ait une place importante dans cette journée particulière…

* * *

 _ **Une Journée Particulière**_

 **5 Juin 2015**

Drago ne savait pas pourquoi mais en se levant ce matin-là, il avait et au soleil rayonnant qu'il y avait sur Londres, il avait vite compris que cette journée serait très longue et qu'il la sentirait passer. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se demander pourquoi il avait ce pressentiment que la porte de sa chambre s'était ouverte à la volée qu'il eut pour réveil strident :

-Joyeux Anniversaire, Papa !

Voilà pourquoi ! Aujourd'hui, en ce Vendredi 5 Juin 2015, Drago Malefoy avait trente-cinq ans. Trente-cinq ans ! Il était vieux, il était temps pour lui de commencer à creuser sa tombe et trouver la phrase idéale à écrire sur son épitaphe. Mais il devait donner le change, ne serait-ce que pour son fils, Scorpius qui n'arrêtait de sauter sur le lit de son père… à sept heures du matin. Diable, ne pouvait-il pas dormir un peu plus longtemps ?

Scorpius s'arrêta de sauter et se coucha à côté de son père.

-Tu dors ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Si je dis oui on sera de nouveau hier ?

-Non.

-Alors non.

Drago ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec son fils de neuf ans, déjà prêt pour aller à l'école. Seuls ses cheveux n'étaient pas encore coiffés. Mais à quelle heure s'était-il réveillé ?

-Bon anniversaire papa, répéta-t-il un peu plus calme.

-Merci mon garçon, lui dit Drago en ébouriffant sa tête.

Son fils le serra dans ses bras avant de sauter hors du lit avec un large sourire.

-Allez, prépare-toi vite papa ! Je t'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner ! dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre.

-Tout seul ?

Scorpius s'arrêta la main sur la poignée et se retourna tout penaud.

-Minky m'a aidé… un peu. Elle ne voulait pas que je fasse ton café, mais je sais faire ton café !

-Je sais mon grand, je sais. J'arrive.

Drago se rallongea dans son lit une fois que son fils quitta la chambre. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, la journée avait commencé et ses trente-cinq ans ne s'en iraient plus jamais, sauf lorsqu'il aurait trente-six ans et ça, Drago ne voulait même pas y penser.

Il arriva dans la cuisine une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et ce qu'il pouvait constater que son fils n'y avait pas été de main morte. La table de la cuisine était remplie pour une dizaine de personne au moins.

-J'ai commandé toutes les pâtisseries et viennoiseries que tu aimes papa.

-C'est pour ça qu'il y a un cheese-cake parmi les tartes Bourdaloue et éclairs au chocolat et tartes au citron ?

-Non, ça c'est pour moi, dit-il en rougissant. Je n'ai pas pu résister. Ils en font à la pistache maintenant ! Allez papa, installe-toi !

Scorpius poussa son père jusqu'à sa place habituelle pendant que Minky versait du café dans sa tasse. Drago la prise entre ses mains et souffla dessus pour le refroidir lorsqu'il vie une petite enveloppe où était écrit son nom et son prénom à côté d'un part de tarte au citron.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il à son fils.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Scorpius en haussant les épaules. C'était dans le sac avec toutes les pâtisseries. Au début j'ai pensé que c'était la facture, mais Minky avait déjà tout payé avant que j'envoie mon argent.

Drago regarda Minky qui baissa la tête d'embarras. Voilà donc à quoi servait le peu d'argent qu'il donnait à ses elfes : A payer à la place son fils. Ces nouvelles réglementations à propos des elfes de maison étaient vraiment ridicules.

Drago ouvrit l'enveloppe et tomba sur un petit mot disant _« Très bon Anniversaire Mr Malefoy. Sachez que je vous serai toujours dévouée pour vous offrir tout ce dont vous avez besoin. En espérant vous revoir. – Amandine, votre chère pâtissière. »_

Le lettre avait une odeur de parfum peu agréable qui lui prenait à la gorge. Drago pensa immédiatement à une lettre implicite de la vendeuse qui avait toujours eu des vus sur lui depuis qu'il s'y rendait pour acheter les bonbons de son fils depuis qu'il avait cinq ans.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une lettre de la pâtissière qui semble heureuse des achats que tu as fait.

-Oh, chouette ! Elle est gentille. Elle m'a demandé comment tu allais.

-Tu m'en diras tant. Quand as-tu passé commande ?

-La semaine dernière avec la complicité de tante Daphné. Mais je crois que tante Daphné ne l'aime pas.

Un deuxième elfe de maison arriva dans la cuisine avec une montagne de cadeaux, tant et si bien qu'on ne voyait ni sa tête, si ses grandes oreilles pointues. Il fut rapidement suivi par Pansy Parkinson qui, dans une grande hâte bouscula l'elfe qui tomba sur les fesses, les cadeaux atterrissant sur lui. Scorpius alla à son secours.

-Ca va Tinky, tu n'as rien ?

-Non, maître Scorpius.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Drago ! lui dit Pansy en lui embrassant la joue droite en lui laissant une marque de rouge à lèvres. Elle fit exactement la même chose à Scorpius.

-Tiens ! dit-elle en laissant violemment tomber une boite sur la table.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Drago suspicieux.

-Un gâteau, tiens ! J'y ai mis tout mon cœur, tu verras ! Tu veux goûter ?

-Il le faut vraiment ?

-Oui.

Drago regarda son fils qui fit une légère grimace et pour cause ; Il avait beau adorer sa tante Pansy et en être tombé amoureux quand il était tout petit, la sorcière était un danger public culinaire. La seule et unique fois où elle avait invité ses amis à un repas qu'elle avait elle-même préparé, elle avait dû emmener tout le monde à Sainte-Mangouste pour intoxication alimentaire.

Drago ouvrit la boite avec appréhension et soupira de soulagement en voyant que le gâteau avait l'air tout à fait normal. Il prit un couteau pour le couper et constata que le gâteau n'était pas cuit.

-Il ressemble à un flan, dit-il.

-Quoi ?! Non ! J'ai suivi la recette de Daphné à la lettre ! Il ne peut pas ressemble un flan ! Oh non d'un scroutt à pétard fumant !

-Pansy ! blâma Drago en faisant un signe vers Scorpius qui riait.

-Ton fils a neuf ans Drago. Il a dû entendre bien pire. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave. J'aurais au moins essayé. Dis-moi, tu as lu la Gazette ce matin ?

-Pas encore.

-Et bien, tu devrais.

Pansy ouvrit la Gazette et commença à y lire un encart :

 _-« Attention jeunes demoiselles, jeunes jouvencelles et trentenaires désespérées, ce jour est un grand jour pour vous faire remarquer, car il vous est possible aujourd'hui de souhaiter un très bon et heureux anniversaire à Drago Malefoy, qui fête ses trente-cinq ans ! Père célibataire éternel, le grand, beau, sexy Drago Malefoy reste le sorcier le plus convoité de Grande-Bretagne dont le cœur a besoin d'être comblé. Alors chères demoiselles, il est donc temps pour vous d'entrer en scène de lui montrer que vous êtes dignes de son amour et assez digne d'être une mère pour Scorpius. N'oubliez pas que Drago Malefoy travaille au Ministère de la magie au département des Mystères à partir de 9h. A vous de jouer ! »_ signée Rita Skeeter. Attends-toi à avoir une horde de sorcières à tes trousses aujourd'hui.

-Elle est complètement folle celle-là ! Quand le journal va-t-il se décider à la virer ?

-Il paraît qu'elle…

Pansy chuchota à l'oreille de Drago pour que Scorpius n'entende pas. Il vit son père lever les yeux ciel en finissant son café.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une mère de substitution, dit Scorpius en mordant dans son cheese-cake tout en ouvrant les cadeaux de son père. Papa s'occupe très bien de moi tout seul. Et puis j'ai des figures maternelles autour de moi avec grand-mère Cissy, tante Daphné et toi tante Pansy.

-Oh, mon chéri ! Moi aussi je t'aime mon petit scorpion, lui dit Pansy en lui donnant une autre marque rouge sur la joue. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on va trouver une femme pour ton papa.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une femme. J'ai déjà donné.

Oh que oui. Drago avait déjà eu l'expérience du mariage et en était ressorti brisé.

 **000**

-Au revoir, papa. Essaie de passer une bonne journée.

-Merci. Passe une bonne journée aussi mon garçon.

-Encore un joyeux… Eh ! Rose ! Albus !

Scorpius embrassa à peine la joue de son père et courut vers ses compagnons de fortune, Rose Weasley et Albus Potter qui étaient respectivement suivis de leur petit frère et petite sœur Hugo et Lily et d'un de leur parent Hermione Granger et Harry Potter.

Drago se souviendrait toujours de ce jour où son fils lui avait dit heureux, qu'il s'était fait deux copains dans sa nouvelle école primaire pour sorciers, qui s'appelaient Rose et Albus. Il avait d'abord été heureux que son fils se fassent des copains. Il avait été contre l'avis de ses parents en inscrivant son fils dans une de ces nouvelles écoles où les jeunes sorciers pouvaient se rendre avant d'aller à Poudlard. Mais lorsqu'il lui avait dit les noms de Potter et Weasley, Drago avait été à deux doigts de le retirer de cette école et de lui prendre un précepteur pour apprendre les bases de l'éducation au Manoir. Mais son fils était tellement heureux d'être entouré d'enfant de son âge, qu'il n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui faire de la peine. Et puis tant qu'il ne voyait pas la brochette de Gryffondor, ça lui allait très bien. Sauf qu'il fallait qu'ils tombent sur eux, dès le matin, le jour de son anniversaire. En général, il faisait toujours en sorte d'accompagner son fils très tôt pour ne pas les croiser. Mais Pansy lui avait tenu la jambe pour qu'il lui dise qu'elle était présentable pour son rendez-vous professionnel, non pardon, sexy.

-Salut Scorpius ! dit Rose en souriant. Bonjour Mr Malefoy.

-Bonjour Rose. Bonjour Albus.

Diable, quel nom horrible pour un enfant, pensa Drago.

-Bonjour Mr Malefoy. Eh Scorpius ! C'est quoi cette marque rouge que tu as sur la joue, dit-il en le pointant du doigt.

-Oh ça ! C'est rien, répondit Scorpius. C'est ma tante qui est passée par là. Papa tu aurais pu me dire que j'étais marqué !

-Certainement pas, dit Drago en souriant.

Son fils le fusilla du regard en essuyant sa joue.

-Bon, on y va ! dit-il à ses amis.

-On te suit.

-Deux minutes papillons ! dit Harry.

Les quatre enfants concernés se retournèrent l'air penaud vers Harry et Hermione sous le regard moqueur de Drago. Harry montra sa joue et les enfants comprirent qu'il était temps de dire convenablement au revoir à leurs parents.

-Passez une bonne journée les enfants, dit Hermione en embrassant Rose et Hugo.

-Toi aussi maman, lui dit Rose avant de foncer dans sa classe suivit d'Albus et de Scorpius. Les trois parents se retrouvèrent à présents seuls à se regarder en chien de faïence.

-Allons-nous faire comme nos enfants et nous rendre au travail bras-dessus, bras-dessous comme les meilleures amis du monde, ou nous entre-tuer comme à notre habitude ? railla Drago.

Hermione et Harry eurent la même réaction, à savoir rester droit comme un piquet à regarder Drago en clignant des yeux.

-Tu crois que c'est à nous qu'il parle ? dit Harry à l'adresse d'Hermione.

-J'en ai bien peur. Tu crois qu'il est malade ? Tu crois que c'est grave ou contagieux ?

-Non, c'est sans doute la vieillesse. Certains le vivent très mal il paraît.

-Ahah ! Je meurs de rire ! dit Drago bougon.

-Si seulement Malefoy, lui dit Harry. Si seulement…

Harry prit le bras d'Hermione et lui tournèrent les talons.

-Fais attention, reprit-il. Il est bientôt neuf heures !

Le sang de Drago se glaça d'un coup. Voilà que Potter lisait la rubrique de Skeeter. Il tourna la tête et vit une des institutrices de l'école de son fils lui faire une léger sourire en battant des cils. Misère... Arriverait-il à la fin de cette journée vivant ?

 **000**

Drago ne s'était vraiment pas attendu ce qui suivrait après avoir déposé son fils à l'école. Bien qu'Hermione, Harry et lui allaient sur le même lieu de travail, il les avait laissé prendre les devants pour ne pas se retrouver à faire la conversation, à lancer des noms d'oiseaux aux deux sorciers ou mieux de se retrouver dans un silence plus qu'embarrassant qui en général précédait un véritable massacre. Certes ils étaient adultes mais il rêvait souvent de noyer Harry dans le lac de Poudlard puis de l'envoyer valser dans les branches du saule cogneur. Ce n'était qu'un simple rêve, mais Drago se sentait tout léger rien que d'y penser.

Mais ce rêve ne resta pas longtemps dans la mémoire de Drago se faisant très vite remplacer par un horrible cauchemar. Ils les avaient remarqué, ces regards féminins qui le suivaient jusqu'à son bureau, suivis par d'horribles gloussements. Il avait bien cru que c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours jusqu'à ce qu'il entende :

-Il est là ! Drago Malefoy est là !

A ce moment précis, Drago pensa aisément que la bataille de Poudlard était une partie de rigolade à côté de ce qui l'attendait. Une horde de femmes, qui visiblement n'avaient rien à faire d'autre que de partir à la chasse à l'homme, foncèrent dans une seule et une unique direction, la sienne. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup de personnes près de la fontaine de l'atrium, non. Les sorciers avaient visiblement décidé de laisser le passage à toutes les femmes folles qui le voulaient, lui.

La scène était assez drôle de l'extérieur. Voir Drago être à la limite de la course pour rejoindre un ascenseur le plus vite possible et échapper à toutes ces inconnues qui visiblement prenaient ce qu'écrivait Rita Skeeter pour parole d'Evangile. Malheureusement pour lui, la plupart des ascenseurs étaient pris. Puis il en trouva un de libre mais loin d'où il se trouvait. Et elles s'approchaient de plus en plus. Drago n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir. Il fonça vers l'ascenseur, poussant en même temps personne vers l'intérieur sans le vouloir.

-Eh ! Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ! dit-elle sans l'avoir reconnu.

-Pas le temps Granger, dit-il en la voyant.

-Malefoy ? Mais qu'est-ce qui passe ? demanda-elle en le voyant paniquer. Oh mon Dieu !

Hermione se colla bêtement au fond de l'ascenseur, espérant qu'elles éviteraient foncer sur elle aussi. Drago appuya sur le bouton comme un malade et voyant que la porte ne se fermait pas, décida de faire la chose la plus stupide qui soit mais qui sur le moment était pour lui l'idée du siècle pour stopper net ce raz de marré féminin : Il prit Hermione dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent d'un coup et la machine commença sa descente.

Le baiser dura le temps du premier trajet et Drago fut soulager de constater que personne l'avait suivi.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ! Vous êtes malades ou quoi ?!

La voix d'Harry perturba Drago qui se recula d'Hermione d'un coup et ne vit pas venir la claque qui aurait pu lui en bloquer les cervicales.

-Non mais t'es complètement cinglé ! Va te faire soigner, Malefoy !

Hermione quitta l'ascenseur, laissant la place à Harry qui attendit la confirmation qu'elle allait bien. Il entra l'ascenseur qui continua sa route.

-Dis-moi Malefoy, c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu nous adresses la parole à l'école de nos enfants, tu embrasses Hermione pour je ne sais quel mystère…

-Tu ferais sans doute la même chose si Skeeter faisait croire à la moitié de l'Angleterre que tu es à la recherche d'une femme et d'une mère pour tes enfants.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Un, parce que je suis marié et deux, parce qu'il faudrait me passer sur le corps pour embrasser Pansy Parkinson. C'est bien elle ta meilleure amie, non ? Mais nous n'avons pas le même mode de pensée toi et moi. Et puis ne fais pas attention à ces femmes, ça leur passera. A toi aussi, ça te passera.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ton âge. Tu devrais être flatté qu'on te coure après et arrêter de te morfondre.

Harry sortit de l'ascenseur Drago le suivait de près, étant également arrivé à son étage. Il arrêta sa marche lorsqu'Harry se tourna vers lui.

-Mais si je te revoie embrasser Hermione peu importe la raison, je te pète les dents.

-T'es au courant que Granger est divorcée et qu'elle a le droit d'embrasser qui elle veut.

-Oui, je sais. Mais je sais aussi que tu ne fais pas parti de la liste des hommes qu'elle aimerait embrasser. Alors bas les pattes.

 **000**

Drago fut étonné de passer une matinée relativement calme. Pas de trouble fait à l'horizon. Il avait pu travailler tranquillement. Certes sa secrétaire lui avait souhaiter un bon anniversaire et lui avait fait sous-entendre que s'il était seul ce soir-là elle serait ravie de lui tenir compagnie, mais Drago lui avait gentiment fait comprendre que la seule chose qu'il attendait d'elle était son travail. Elle était retournée à son poste légèrement vexée.

-Elle est enfin là ! La star de la journée ! Drago Malefoy en personne !

-Il ne manquait plus que toi.

-Et oui ! Ton meilleur copain est là pour te souhaiter un bon anniversaire ! Théo était trop occupé mais moi je suis là ! Et puis il y a ce soir.

-Ce soir ?

-Oui, ce soir. Le dîner au restaurant. Tu sais, ce fameux dîner qu'on fait tous les ans pour chacun d'entre nous. Comme on est vendredi, c'est ce soir.

-On ne peut pas repousser ? Je préfèrerai rester avec mon fils ce soir.

-Non, Scorpius dort chez tes parents et ce soir, on va au restaurant. J'ai réservé, je ne peux pas annuler.

-Tu es chiant, Blaise !

-C'est pour ça que tu m'adores mon petit sucre d'orge !

Le regard que lui lança Drago le fit éclater de rire.

-Oh mais détends-toi Drago. En fait, tu as vu notre cadeau à Daphné et moi ?

-Non, Scorpius a tout ouvert mais je n'ai rien regardé. C'était quoi ?

-Un coffret à cigares.

-Un coffret à cigares ? répéta Drago en se redressant de son fauteuil. Et Daphné t'a laissé m'offrir ça ?

-Elle voulait même ajouter une bouteille de whisky de trente-cinq ans d'âge. Mais je lui ai dit que ça serait pour tes quarante ans.

-Trop aimable. Tu aurais dû lui laisser m'offrir le whisky, ça aurait été plus utile que la boite de cigares, puisque je ne fume pas.

-Je vais t'apprendre. Ca rend classe.

-Ca rend vieux.

 **000**

Pourquoi diable avait-il accepté ce dîner ? Drago avait le sentiment de se sentir à des années lumières de ses amis. Ils ne pouvaient pas dire qu'il était le seul célibataire, certes Blaise et Daphné étaient mariés et heureux en ménage, mais Pansy était venue seule parce qu'elle avait laissé tomber son dernier petit-ami en date, Théo était venu seul, idem pour Millicent, mêmes s'ils étaient respectivement mariés.

Mais Drago avait horreur des remarques que ses amis lui faisaient « Alors, on est de l'autre côté de la barrière maintenant ! La quarantaine s'approche ! » Bon sang ils avaient tous le même âge ! Pourquoi faire ce type remarques désobligeantes ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir éternellement trente-quatre ans ?

Drago était certain que s'il n'avait pas eu son fils, il se serait sans doute assis seul dans un bar à boire tout l'alcool possible pour oublier qu'il prenait de l'âge. Ou s'il était marié avec Astoria ou une autre, il serait sans doute en train de dîner en famille en appréciant l'atmosphère chaleureuse qu'apportait l'amour que lui donnait son fils et sa femme, ou hypothétique femme.

-N'oublie pas Drago, si dans cinq ans tu n'es toujours pas marié, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, lui dit Pansy en lui faisant un clin.

-Ne rêve pas, lui dit-il en buvant son verre.

-Mais arrête ! Scorpius m'adore, je sais qu'il sera heureux de m'avoir comme belle-mère.

-Ca je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Mais je ne ferai pas de toi ma femme pour autant. J'ai encore cinq ans devant moi.

-Et une ribambelle de femmes à tes pieds, dit Théo. Tu trouveras forcément mieux que Pansy. Calme, posée, mature et surtout fidèle.

-Eh ! Je suis fidèle !

-A d'autre, dit Millicent.

-Mais je suis fidèle ! insista-t-elle en tapant du poing sur la table.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui avais trois propositions masculines pour partir en vacances il n'y a pas deux semaines de ça.

-Je n'ai couché avec qu'un seul de ces sorciers !

Toute la table de retourna vers Pansy.

-Bon d'accord, j'ai couché avec les trois. Mais je suis fidèle !

-Fidèle à toi-même, lança Théo.

-Exactement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont radins ici ! Ils ne pourraient pas nous apporter une troisième bouteille de vin, quand même ! Garçon ! Ouh… il est mignon celui-là. Je sais où je vais finir ma nuit…

-Et c'est reparti, soupira Daphné alors que Drago riait à côté d'elle. J'ai eu des nouvelles d'Astoria, lui chuchota-t-elle.

Le visage de Drago se durcit en un instant. Il ne l'avait plus jamais revu depuis son départ, même pour le divorce. Elle rendait bien sûr visite à sa sœur et donc à Blaise, mais elle ne passait jamais voir comment allait Scorpius.

-J'imagine qu'elle va bien.

Daphné acquiesça gênée.

-Elle a demandé des nouvelles de Scorpius ?

-Non et je lui en ai fait la remarque. On s'est même disputées à ce sujet.

-Daphné…

-Scorpius a besoin de connaître sa mère, je l'ai toujours dit. Mais elle ne veut pas. Je suis désolée.

-Il ne faut pas. Avec le temps je me suis dit que ce n'était pas plus mal. Je ne veux pas que Scorpius souffre.

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je n'aurais jamais abandonné mon enfant si Blaise et moi avions pu en avoir.

-Il n'est pas trop tard. Vous êtes encore jeunes, lui dit Drago ne prenant la main.

Daphné acquiesça tristement.

-Scorpius a de la chance de t'avoir tu sais, lui dit-elle.

-C'est moi qui ait de la chance de l'avoir. Et Blaise et toi aurez un jour un enfant. J'en suis sûr.

Après que les serveurs aient apporté le dessert préféré de Drago, une tarte au citon et que Pansy, ivre comme pas possible ait chanté à tue-tête un « joyeux anniversaire » horriblement faux, le petit groupe d'ami quitta enfin le restaurant profitant de la douceur de la nuit pour faire une ballade.

-La prochaine sera moi ! dit Pansy en sautillant.

-Tu devrais être plus déprimée que moi.

-Laisse tombée Drago, elle pense toujours avoir trente ans dans sa tête, dit Millicent.

-Non ! Vingt-cinq ! Et on fera une super fête du tonnerre ! J'inviterai tous mes amants de l'année et je leur présenterai mon futur mari…

Pansy minauda vers Drago s'accrochant à son cou pour lui donner un bisou rouge sur la joue.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas possible quand tu bois, dit-il en s'essuyant la joue.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, toi ! Dis-lui Blaise, qu'il n'est pas drôle !

-Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas drôle ! C'est moi qui suis le plus drôle. Et Théo est le plus coincé ! Pas étonnant avec une femme comme la sienne.

-Ma femme t'emmerde, Blaise. Je comprends ce qu'elle disait par « Blaise est un gros con qui ne se rend pas compte qu'on rit à ses blagues simplement pour lui faire plaisir. En réalité il est aussi drôle qu'un pet de troll. »

Le visage de Blaise se décomposa alors que Daphné et Millicent riaient et que Pansy s'éclaffait en s'accrochant à Théo.

-Ta femme est trop drôle, Théo ! Vraiment très drôle ! On serait sûrement devenues les meilleures amies du monde si elle n'était pas aussi psychorigide.

-Elle n'est pas psychorigide, elle a de l'éducation.

-C'est pareil !

Drago n'écoutait plus la conversation de ses amis car il vit au loin Hermione sortir d'un petit restaurant avec trois de ses collègues. Elles riaient toutes les quatre en mettant leurs vestes.

-Drago, tu viens ? On finit la soirée chez Pansy, dit Blaise.

-Euh… Non. Je vais rentrer retrouver ma femme et mes enfants, dit Théo.

-Et moi mon mari et mes enfants, dit Millicent.

-Drago ?

-Quoi ? dit-il en se retournant.

-Tu viens ?

-Non, je vais y aller. Mais amusez-vous sans moi.

-Quoi ? Mais tu ne vas pas rentrer tout seul ! C'est ton anniversaire Drago, s'exclama Pansy. Il faut faire la fête !

-Il faut que tu cuves, surtout.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas venir ? lui demanda Daphné.

-Non, ça va allez. Ramenez-la et n'oubliez pas de mettre une bassine à côté de son lit.

-Tu m'embrasses, Drago ? dit Pansy en tendant ses lèvres.

Drago lui embrassa le front et fit un signe à Blaise pour qu'il puisse la porter. Il serra ses amis dans ses bras qui lui souhaitèrent une dernière fois un bon anniversaire et transplanèrent pour des destinations différentes.

Drago se retourna, Hermione était cette fois toute seule. Ses amies aussi semblaient avoir transplané avant elle. Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança vers elle.

-Granger.

-Tiens, Malefoy, dit-elle en relevant la tête. Encore une envie soudaine de m'embrasser ?

-Oui j'ai passé une bonne soirée, merci et toi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Un verre, ça te dit ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je m'ennuie.

-Il fallait partir avec les autres, alors.

-Tu nous as vu ? dit-il avec un léger sourire en coin.

-Difficile de ne pas remarquer une femme en état d'ébriété sur la voie publique. Parkinson n'aurait pas un problème avec l'alcool ?

-L'alcool et les hommes, répondit Drago. Elle s'assagira sans doute lorsqu'elle aura quarante ans.

-A moins qu'elle fasse une crise existentielle.

-Aussi. Alors ce verre ? On le prend ?

-J'avais l'intention de me promener un peu avant de rentrer, mais pourquoi pas. Un dernier verre ne me ferait sans doute pas de mal. Mais allons dans un lieu public pour que tout le monde puisse voir où je suis et avec qui au cas om tu aurais l'intention de m'égorger cette nuit.

-Plan très intéressant auxquelles je n'avais pas pensé. Merci bien Granger. Allons-y.

Il lui proposa le bras qu'Hermione prit dans l'instant.

Drago ouvrit la porte d'un bar et laissa entrer Hermione. Comme il le présentait, beaucoup de regard se tournèrent en sa direction, mais il se demandait si c'était lui qu'on regardait ou Hermione. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers le fond de la salle. Un serveur s'avança vers eux pour qu'ils puissent commander à boire. Il revint peu de temps après avec un whisky pour Drago et un verre de soda pour Hermione. Drago la regarda du coin de l'œil.

-J'ai assez bu pour la soirée en réalité. Il ne faudrait pas que j'aie la gueule de bois quand j'irai récupérer mes enfants demain.

-Ils sont chez ton ex ?

-Il voulait les présenter à sa nouvelle compagne. Tu parles, une greluche !

-Je croyais que ton divorce s'était passé à l'amiable.

-Un divorce ne se passe jamais à l'amiable, Malefoy. J'y pense, joyeux anniversaire !

Drago se contenta de grimacer et boire son verre. Hermione le regarda du coin de l'œil à son tour tout en esquissant un petit sourire.

-Tu t'y feras, lui dit-elle en buvant son verre.

-A quoi ?

-Trente-cinq ans.

-J'ai l'impression que mes oreilles saignent depuis ce matin. Que ma mort est imminente.

-Tu es bien un homme. Toujours à exagérer ses propos.

-Je n'exagère rien. J'ai trente… trente… Enfin j'ai un an de plus aujourd'hui, et les seules choses qui dictent ma vie sont mon fils et mon travail.

-J'ai aussi trente-cinq ans et ma vie est dictée par les même choses. Et comme je suis une femme, c'est bien pire.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est pire.

-« Drago Malefoy, père célibataire le plus convoité de Grande-Bretagne fête aujourd'hui ses trente-cinq ans. Espérons qu'il trouve enfin la femme qui fera battre son cœur. » C'est quand même mieux que « Hermione Granger ex-Weasley vient de fêter ses trente-cinq ans. Espérons que la mère divorcée ne finisse pas son année seule ». Et tu sais quoi, Je l'ai fini seule mon année.

-La Gazette raconte de ces conneries.

-Peut-être mais beaucoup de femmes ont pris l'article de Rita Skeeter au mot. Ce qui explique tu m'aies embrassé. Désolée pour la gifle, en fait.

-Ce n'est rien. Moi aussi je suis désolé pour ça, dit-il en grimaçant. J'ai légèrement paniqué.

-Et tu embrasses souvent les gens que tu croises quand tu paniques ?

-Uniquement celles qui s'appellent Hermione Granger.

Hermione avala son soda de travers alors que Drago riait. Il vit le regard noir que lui lançait Hermione et se contenta de sourire innocemment.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

-Quelque chose me dit que tu sors cette phrase très souvent à tes enfants. Tu sais ce que m'a dit Potter ce matin après nous avoir vu ?

-Qu'il te pèterait les dents si tu recommençais, il me l'a dit au déjeuner. C'est Harry. Depuis que j'ai divorcé, il se sent investi d'une mission : éloigner tout homme de moi pour me protéger d'une quelconque catastrophe.

-Il n'est pas un peu à côté de la plaque ?

-Si, dit Hermione en souriant. Mais je ne m'en plains pas. Je l'aime comme il est.

Hermione finit son verre et commanda quelque chose de plus fort.

-Nous sommes vendredi soir après tout. Et c'est ton jour. Je bois pour toi.

-Plus pour très longtemps, dit-il en regardant sa montre.

-J'ai été étonnée de voir avec qui tu as dîné ce soir. Je ne savais pas que tu étais toujours en contact avec Daphné Greengrass. Je veux dire, après ce qui s'est passé avec sa sœur…

-Elle est la femme de Blaise et ce n'est pas de sa faute si Astoria est partie. C'était son choix.

-Elle n'a jamais tenté de voir votre fils ?

-Jamais. La veille elle était là et le lendemain, toutes ses affaires avaient disparu, elle y compris. Elle avait laissé un mot « Drago je m'en vais. Scorpius sera bien mieux sans moi. »

Le visage de Drago était fermé. Il n'arrêtait pas de fixer son verre tout en faisant le tour du rebord avec son index.

-Tu l'aimes toujours ?

-L'aimer ? pouffa Drago. Non. Je ne la déteste pas non plus. Ce qui me fait mal, c'est que mon fils ne puisse pas la connaître tout simplement parce qu'elle ne veut pas le voir. Parfois je me dis que ça serait plus simple si elle était morte.

-Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

-Tu crois ?

Le regard que lui adressa Drago lui prouva qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Hermione ne savait pas quoi en penser. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du jour où la Gazette avait parlé de la « fuite » d'Astoria Greengrass-Malefoy laissant derrière elle un bébé d'à peine six mois et un mari désespéré. Elle s'était demandée comment une mère pouvait abandonner son propre enfant et son mari. Elle s'était souvent demandé ce qu'avait bien pu ressentir Drago sur le moment.

-Tu n'as jamais songé à refaire ta vie ?

-Si bien sûr. Mais je n'ai jamais trouvé une femme assez bien pour mon fils.

-Tu n'es pas censé trouver une mère pour Scorpius mais une femme pour toi.

-Je le sais. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je n'ai pas trouvé une femme que j'avais envie de présenter à mon fils, sans prendre le risque qu'il s'attache à elle et qu'il souffre si jamais je devais la quitter.

-Et tu n'es donc jamais tombé amoureux depuis.

-Il faut dire que ça aide pour larguer quelqu'un. Et toi ?

-Moi ?

-Oui, toi. Ca fait deux ans que tu es divorcée. Il y a bien eu un homme depuis Weasley, non ?

Hermione baissa la tête avec un sourire gênée. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que la conversation qu'ils avaient tous les deux étaient quand même assez intime alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole depuis des lustres. Ils avaient jusqu'alors toujours réussi à s'ignorer, devant l'école de leurs enfants, aux réunions au Ministère, pendant les soirées du Ministère. Toujours. Mais il avait fallu qu'il l'embrasse dans cet ascenseur et qu'ils se retrouvent là à parler de couples, de divorce et d'amour introuvable. Conversation qu'elle avait pour habitude d'avoir avec Ginny ou Harry de temps en temps.

Drago de son côté fit un petit sourire en coin constatant la gêne d'Hermione.

-Personne ? fit Drago.

-Personne d'important en tout cas.

-Tu m'en vois navré.

-Il ne faut pas.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent pendant quelques instants, s'observant attentivement. Drago n'avait pas changé, du moins physiquement. Les cheveux toujours aussi blond, ce regard gris toujours aussi perçant quoique moins méprisant et des rides apparaissant avec l'âge. Hermione pouffa de rire en se demandant comment il réagirait si elle lui en faisait la remarque.

-Quoi ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh rien, c'est juste que…

L'ambiance du bar changea tout à coup ! Une musique assourdissante retentit dans les lieux, la lumière s'éteignit pour faire place et des projecteurs multicolores. Des sorciers bien plus jeunes qu'eux commencèrent à danser sur une musique qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Les visages d'Hermione et se Drago se décomposèrent à la manière que certaines personnes avaient de se trémousser.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet enfer ?

-Quoi ?! dit Drago qui n'entendait rien.

-J'ai dit qu'est-ce que c'est que… Viens !

-Hein ?!

Hermione se leva et fit signe à Drago de quitter les lieux. Ils prirent une bonne bouffée d'air une fois arriver à l'extérieur.

-Merlin mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? dit-elle en tentant de se faire déboucher les oreilles.

-C'est une soirée « spéciale électro moldu », répondit Drago en lisant l'affiche à l'entrée du pub.

-C'est atroce.

-Surprenant venant de toi Granger.

-Je prends de l'âge. Il y a des choses que mes oreilles ne peuvent plus supporter. Toi aussi j'imagine.

Le regard noir que lui lança Drago la fit rire. Puis pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Drago la tira par le bras pour se cacher dans une ruelle sombre et isolée. L'endroit était assez exigu. Drago et Hermione presque collés l'un à l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Malefoy ?

-Chut…

-Si tu m'embrasses encore, ce n'est pas Harry qui va te péter les dents, c'est moi qui vais te castrer !

-Tais-toi Granger !

Une agitation se manifesta non-loin de la ruelle. On pouvait y entendre des talons claquer et des sorcières jacasser entre-elles.

-Mais tu es sûre que c'était lui ? dit l'une d'elle.

-Mais oui ! Je l'ai vu comme je te vois ! C'était Drago Malefoy, seul dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse le soir de son anniversaire !

Drago leva son poignet pour regarder sa montre. Il était un peu plus de minuit. Nous étions le 6 Juin, ce n'était plus son anniversaire ! Mais il avait toujours trente-cinq ans… et ça pour les 364 jours prochains. Hermione rit sous cape en voyant son regard exaspéré.

-Oh le pauvre. Il n'a pas dû passer une bonne soirée. On aurait pu lui remonter le moral.

-Il aurait été comblé avec nous.

Des rires s'élevèrent alors qu'Hermione fermait les yeux de consternation. Elle espérait vraiment qu'elle n'était pas comme ça dans sa vingtaine. Leur comportement était ridicule.

-On n'est pas prêt de te laisser tranquille apparemment, chuchota Hermione.

-Merci Rita Skeeter, pesta Drago. Je vais vivre un enfer pendant la prochaine semaine.

-Tu veux que j'aille voir si la voie est libre ? Tu ne pourras pas transplaner d'ici.

-D'accord.

Hermione glissa sur le côté, frôlant légèrement Drago. Elle trébucha en voulant se dégager et eut la chance que Drago puisse la rattraper avant que son nez ne rentre en contact avec le sol.

-Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui, merci. Je crois que…

Hermione fut incapable de dire quoique ce soit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte en levant la tête que son nez, qui avait failli s'écraser contre le bitume, frôlait pour la deuxième fois de la journée celui de Drago. Ca faisait beaucoup pour une seule journée.

-La menace de castration tient toujours ? chuchota Drago.

-Pourquoi ? demanda bêtement Hermione.

Drago ne préféra pas répondre et fondit sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Hermione aurait vraiment voulu le repousser, le frapper, lui dire une nouvelle fois qu'il était un grand malade, qu'il devait se faire soigner et que la prochaine fois qu'il oserait l'embrasser, la castration ne serait pas qu'une simple menace mais une exécution immédiate. Oui elle aurait voulu faire et dire tout ça, mais le corps d'Hermione avait décidé de ne pas écouter son cerveau et de répondre au baiser, de se coller un peu plus à Drago au possible étant donné l'étroitesse de la ruelle et de l'approfondir pour se lancer dans un ballet qui n'avait plus rien de chaste.

-Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, la voie doit être libre, réussit-elle à dire entre deux baisers.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Drago lui prit la main pour sortir de la ruelle. Il s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres et les fit tous les deux transplaner.

 **000**

Il faisait toujours nuit noire. Seule la lune permettait à Drago d'avoir un peu de lumière de sa chambre et d'admirer la personne qui était à côté de lui dans son lit. Hermione Granger. Qui l'aurait cru ? Certainement pas lui. Ca faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'il la regardait une main légèrement baladeuse montant de descendant le long de son dos. Hermione ferma les yeux et soupira appréciant le contact de ses doigts contre sa peau.

L'avaient-ils vraiment fait ? Avait-il vraiment fait l'amour là, à l'instant ? Tous les deux n'arrêtaient pas de se poser la question. Hermione l'avait d'ailleurs prononcer à hautes voix lorsqu'il était entré en elle, ce qui avait désarçonné Drago avant d'éclater de rire et l'embrasser et de bouger pour lui répondre que oui, ils étaient vraiment en train de coucher ensemble. Acte qui devait être marqué d'une pierre blanche pour tous les deux.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et entra en contact avec les siens. Drago ne la lâcha pas du regard gardant de cet air sérieux sur le visage, comme s'il était en pleine réflexion philosophique.

Hermione se redressa sur ses coudes laissant le drap glisser légèrement sur elle.

-Dis-moi, tu l'avais déjà fait avant ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Tu sais… coucher… avec une sang-de-bourbe.

Drago leva légèrement le sourcil, se demandant si la question d'Hermione était bien sérieuse et au regard qu'elle lui lançait, il comprit que c'était surtout de la curiosité.

-Non. Je n'ai jamais couché avec une née-moldue.

-Jamais ? répéta-t-elle ahurie.

-Jamais. Du moins pas que je sache.

Ce fut avec stupéfaction qu'il la vit éclater de rire avant qu'elle ne se taise d'un coup.

-Ton fils n'est pas là ? Je ne voudrais pas le réveiller.

-Non, il est chez mes parents.

-D'accord.

Hermione se remit à rire un peu plus doucement alors que le regard de Drago se rétrécissait de plus en plus. Etait-elle en train de se moquer de lui ?

-Je suis donc la première ? demanda-t-elle en guise de confirmation.

-C'est ça.

-J'en suis très flattée, dit-elle en souriant. J'espère donc que ça aura été aussi bon pour toi que ça l'a été pour moi.

Pour toute réponse, Drago retira le drap sur corps d'Hermione et se mit au-dessus d'elle l'embrassant fougueusement.

-Même plus encore, chuchota-t-il alors qu'il entrait en elle à nouveau.

Hermione sourit en passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser à son tour.

-Je suis bien d'accord, lui dit-elle. Cependant…

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire Quiddich, Drago se retrouva plaqué contre le lit, avec une Hermione au dessus de lui.

-Chacun son tour Drago Malefoy…

 **000**

Drago avait l'impression d'être en plein rêve. Il venait de faire l'amour avec Hermione Granger deux fois de suite et il en redemandait encore. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir vécu un moment aussi intense depuis très longtemps alors que sa dernière relation « sérieuse mais pas si sérieuse que ça » comme aimait le dire Pansy datait d'à peine trois mois. Alors des longues nuits charnelles, il en avait vécu. Des longues nuits charnelles qui avaient un petit goût d'interdit en revanche, jamais. Et c'était bien excitant.

Hermione était toujours à califourchon sur lui, occupée à l'embrasser passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Tu n'as pas dit « sang-de-bourbe » tout à l'heure, dit-elle entre deux baisers.

-Non je ne l'ai pas dit, affirma Drago.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'insulte pas les femmes avec qui je couche.

-Non, sérieusement, dit-elle en arrêtant de l'embrasser.

-Je suis sérieux. Je n'insulte pas les femmes avec qui je couche.

-Et l'autre raison ?

-Théo est marié à une née-moldue. Ca calme. Et j'évite ce type d'insulte depuis que mon fils est en âge de dire « Scroutt à Pétard ».

-Ce n'est pas une insulte.

-Quand tu as deux ans et que tu le répètes en montrant un goblelin de Gringotts du doigt, si c'est une insulte.

Hermione pouffa en imaginant la scène et l'embrassa à nouveau.

-Sept, réussit-il à dire.

-Quoi ? dit-elle en le regardant.

-Tu as sept grains de beauté. Trois dans le dos (il caressa son dos) un dans la nuque (il remonta sa main jusqu'à sa nuque) un sous le sein droit (il passa ses mains, caressa l'omoplate, la naissance de ses seins et le dit-grain de beauté) un au nombril (il descendit ses mains, caressant ses hanches et arriva au nombril) et le dernier, sur la cuisisse gauche.

Drago envoya un regard lubrique à Hermione qui le regarda descendre de nouveau ses mains profitant pour effleurer ses fesses et enfin les poser au niveau de ce dernier grain de beauté.

-Très observateur, dit-elle en souriant.

-J'ai un touché infaillible, répondit-il en l'embrassant entre les seins.

-J'ai cru comprendre. Tu sais où aller et quoi faire avec tes mains.

Hermione s'allongea à côté de Drago sans prendre la peine de remettre le drap sur elle, laissant Drago profiter de sa nudité.

-Weasley est un crétin, lâcha subitement Drago.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda-t-elle en fronça les sourcils.

-Quitter ça (il la désigna de la tête au pied) pour une… une greluche ? Il faut vraiment être stupide.

-Il ne m'a pas quitté. C'est moi qui suis partie. Mais le revers c'est qu'il s'est trouvé une femme bien plus jeune alors que moi…

-Tu m'as trouvé moi, reprit Drago fièrement.

Hermione éclata de rire à nouveau en voyant Drago bomber le torse comme un gorille. Il l'accompagna ensuite dans ses rires se rendant compte du ridicule de son action. Hermione s'arrêta et s'allongea confortablement sur lit. A aucun moment son cerveau ne lui disait qu'elle ne devait pas rester, qu'elle ferait mieux de quitter les lieux maintenant que leurs ébats étaient terminés. Non, elle se sentait bien, allongée dans ce lit qui était bien plus confortable que le sien.

-Pourquoi ? entendit-elle.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu l'as quitté ?

-Pourquoi quittons-nous la personne avec qui nous sommes en couple Malefoy ? Je ne l'aimais plus. Nous étions tombés dans une routine qui non seulement affectait notre couple mais aussi nos enfants. J'ai pensé qu'en reprenant chacun notre liberté, nous parviendrions à redonner un sens à nos vies. Sauf que ma vie, comme je te l'ai dit, ce sont mes enfants et mon travail. Rien de plus. Et je ne m'en plains, je suis fière de ce que je suis devenue et de la mère que je suis. Mais il est vrai que parfois…

-Tu aimerais t'envoyer en l'air de temps en temps.

-J'allais dire pouvoir m'éclater comme lorsque j'avais vingt ans, mais oui aussi.

-Hum… intéressant.

Pour la énième fois de la nuit, Drago se retrouva au-dessus d'Hermione et l'embrassa.

-Ca te dit de continuer d'avoir vingt ans au moins jusqu'au levé du soleil ?

-C'est un bon compromis, j'accepte.

-Et Drago Malefoy reprend l'avantage !

 **000**

Ce furent les rayons du soleil de ce 6 Juin qui réveillèrent Drago. Il cligna légèrement des yeux histoire de s'habituer à la lumière du jour. Ce fut en voulant se frotter les yeux qu'il se rendit compte qu'un poids l'empêchait de bouger son bras. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Hermione coller contre lui, la tête contre son torse et ses cheveux broussailleux chatouillaient légèrement son menton.

Il l'a senti bouger en lâchant un léger soupir et esquissa un léger sourire.

Quelle nuit, Merlin ! Mais quelle nuit d'anniversaire ! Lui qui n'avait pas voulu fêter ses trente-cinq ans, il aurait bien voulu les avoir tous les jours. Ou toutes les nuits.

-Ce n'est pas ma chambre ça, entendit-il contre son torse.

-Non.

-Ce qui signifie que je n'ai pas fantasmé cette nuit ?

-Non plus.

-Et que moi Hermione Granger aie couché avec toi Drago Malefoy.

-Exact.

Drago sentit Hermione sourire contre son torse et y déposer une baiser avant de relever la tête, le sourire toujours scotché aux lèvres. Drago prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa, la forçant à se mettre sur le dos. Certes, le jour s'était levé, et la magie du moment s'était un peu évaporée, mais tant qu'ils étaient dans cette chambre, ils préservaient cette petite bulle particulière.

-Bien dormi ?

-Pour le peu que ça a duré, c'était extra. Encore mieux que ce qui s'est passé avant.

-Outch ! C'est vexant Granger.

Hermione gloussa légèrement et l'embrassa à son tour.

-Un petit-déjeuner, ça te dit ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui, pourquoi pas. Mais à une seule condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Que c'est toi qui le prépares et pas un de tes elfes.

-C'est mon anniversaire, j'ai le droit de ne pas le préparer.

-Non, ton anniversaire c'était hier. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le six et aujourd'hui la femme avec qui tu as couché demande un petit-déjeuner fait par tes soins.

-La femme avec qui j'ai couché cette nuit est très exigeante.

-La femme avec qui tu as couché cette nuit s'appelle Hermione Granger.

-Argument implacable, capitula Drago. Allez viens.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et força à quitter le lit.

Lorsqu'Hermione lui avait demandé de préparer un petit déjeuner, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Drago s'y tiendrait. Qu'il le ferait. Après tout qui était-elle pour qu'il fasse ce qu'elle lui demandait dans l'instant ? Une ancienne camarade de classe sang-de-bourbe qu'il ne pouvait pas voir en peinture même s'il lui avait incroyablement fait l'amour la nuit dernière. Et pourtant, il était bien aux fourneaux en train de lui faire un petit-déjeuner dans les règles de l'art alors que l'un de ses elfes attitré à la cuisine tremblait sur ses deux jambes de ne pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Et elle le regardait faire, vêtue d'une simple chemise (il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle se rhabille tout de suite) et le trouvait actuellement sexy. Oui, c'était le mot. Elle trouvait Drago Malefoy Sexy, avec un T-shirt gris et un caleçon noir.

-Madame est servie, dit-il en mettant son assiette devant elle.

-Merci, répondit-elle en le regardant. C'était un petit déjeuner tout ce qu'il y avait de britannique.

-Avoue que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, hein ? Et bien oui, je sais cuisiner.

Hermione leva un sourcil en sa direction sans rien dire.

-Oui, bon je sais préparer le petit-déjeuner. Scorpius aime bien quand je mets la main à la pâte de temps en temps. Même si ça ne plait pas trop à Minky.

-Scorpius a bien raison, parce que c'est très bon.

Drago se prit une assiette et s'assit face à Hermione pour manger avec elle dans un silence parfait. Ce qu'Hermione trouvait bizarre dans cette situation était justement qu'elle ne trouvait pas ça bizarre le moins du monde. Elle était là à prendre un petit déjeuner tout ce qu'il y avait d'ordinaire avec un homme qu'elle devait considéré comme son pire ennemi et qui ne la lâchait pas du regard.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, dit-elle en baissant le regard.

-Comme quoi ?

-Comme si tu allais me sauter dessus.

-C'est peut-être parce que je ne vais pas tarder le faire, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Eh ! sursauta-t-il.

-Quoi ?

Drago fronça les sourcils et baissa son regard vers la table pour voir le pied d'Hermione se balader sur son entrejambe.

-Ne joue pas à ça Granger, dit-il beaucoup plus sérieusement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu risques de ne pas finir ton petit déjeuner pour te retrouver plaqué contre le plan de travail.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça, dit-elle en faisant remonter son pied.

Le regard que lui lança Drago lui fit clairement comprendre qu'elle ne finirait pas son petit-déjeuner.

 **000**

-Quel sort m'as-tu lancé Granger ? J'aimerais bien le savoir.

-Aucun, c'est ça qui est génial. Tu es visiblement attiré par moi et sans magie, dit-elle fièrement.

-C'est mon monde qui s'écroule, dit-il en l'embrassant.

-J'étais en train de penser ce qui se serait passé si Trelawney avait eu la divine vision de nous, comme ça, vingt ans auparavant.

-Je crois que tu l'aurais tué, répondit Drago après avoir éclaté de rire. Quant à moi…

-Tu aurais dit « Mon père en entendra parler ! » l'imita-t-elle en pointant un doigt vers lui.

-C'est fort probable.

-Merlin que diraient les gens s'ils nous voyaient ?!

-Rien parce qu'ils n'en sauront rien. C'est entre toi et moi.

-Notre petite bulle.

-Pour mon anniversaire.

-Un beau cadeau, je trouve, dit-elle en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Drago se retrouva le dos collé au carrelage de la cuisine.

-Le sol de ta cuisine n'est pas si confortable que ça finalement.

-T'es gonflée, tu es carrément affalée sur moi Granger !

-Eh ! fit-elle en sursautant alors qu'il lui donnait une claque sur les fesses. Tu es courant que c'est loin d'être un fantasme ce genre de truc.

-Tu l'as bien cherché, femme !

-Merlin tout puissant !

-Dites-moi que je rêve !

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent en écarquillant les yeux au son des voix de Blaise et de Daphné dans la cuisine. Dans une tentative inutile, Hermione essaya de cacher sa nudité avec la chemise de Drago alors que celui-ci remettait son caleçon et son T-shirt.

-C'est peine perdue Granger, j'ai tout vu, dit Blaise en riant alors que Daphné lui cachait les yeux avec sa main. Alors voilà à quoi s'adonne Drago Malefoy le lendemain de son anniversaire ! Il s'envoie en l'air avec Hermione Granger ! Quand je vais dire ça à Pansy !

-Tu ne diras rien du tout !

-Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher, Drago. Daphné pourra. Dis-moi, ton fils n'est pas là quand même ?

-Non, tu m'as forcé à le laisser chez mes parents pour la nuit, tu te rappelles ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ne me remercie pas, surtout.

Drago lui lança un regard noir alors qu'Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre. Elle avait le sentiment d'être une gamine de seize ans prise sur le fait par sa mère. Sauf qu'elle avait trente-cinq ans et que Blaise Zabini avait vu d'elle tout ce qu'il y avait à voir… Daphné lui lança un regard désolée en se mettant juste devant elle pour que son roublard de mari ne la regarde plus.

-Bon, personnellement je vais attendre dans le salon, en espérant que vous n'ayez pas fait ça là-bas, et vous laisser à vos petites affaires. Entendre par-là vous habiller de façon convenable. Mais, eh !

Drago avait pris Blaise par le bras pour l'emmener lui même dans le salon, laissant les deux femmes seules.

-Il serait peut-être plus judicieux que…

-J'aille m'habiller ? termina Hermione.

-C'est ça. Et surtout, bien qu'on ne soit pas amies, que tu m'expliques comment tu en es venue à coucher avec mon beau-frère, dans sa propre cuisine.

Hermione se tourna vivement vers Daphné presque choquée.

-Je n'ai pas épousé Blaise pour rien…

 **000**

-Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ici ? demanda Drago à Blaise.

-Je te retourne la question. Hermione Granger ! Franchement Drago, je savais que tu était déprimé par ton anniversaire, mais de là à coucher avec Hermione Granger ! Pas qu'elle soit laide. Mais c'est comme demander à… à un Serpentard de coucher avec une Gryffondor du temps de notre jeunesse. Oh, mais attends…

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires. Je fais ce que je veux !

-Je vois ça. Bon, ça ne veut pas dire que ça me dérange. Mais… Hermione Granger ! Une horde d'anciens Gryffondor roux et attardés vont te courir après pour te lapider quand ils sauront. Et ils seront dirigés par un balafré binoclard.

-Personne ne va me lyncher. On a trente-cinq ans, Blaise. On est adulte.

-J'ai vu ça…

Au regard lointain qu'avait Blaise, Drago compris qu'il utilisait sa mémoire visuelle pour voir Hermione dans son plus simple appareil.

-Eh ! Je te signale que tu es marié, lui rappela-t-il en claquant des doigts.

-Marié et heureux en ménage. Tu comptes la revoir ?

-Qui ça ?

-Granger !

-Quelle idée, répondit Drago croisant les bras.

-Une idée pas si idiote, je pense.

-Venant de toi ? Toujours.

-Tu sais quelle heure il est ? Il est quatorze heures Drago. On s'est séparés hier soir il était environ vingt-trois heures trente et je t'ai vu la regarder lorsqu'elle quittait ce restaurant avec ses collègues. En supposant que vous ne soyez pas des bêtes et que vous ayez discuté une petite heure, ça doit faire presque quatorze heures que tu es avec elle, que tu as couché avec elle et que tu l'as laissé s'allonger dans tes draps, manger dans ta cuisine et faire d'autres trucs que je ne veux pas imaginer. Tu n'as jamais été aussi loin en si peu de temps avec… avec n'importe quelle autre femme que tu nous as déjà présenté. C'était comment ?

-Je t'en pose des questions ? répliqua vivement Drago en lui donnant une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

-A ce point-là ? Ben dit-donc, qui l'aurait cru. Une vraie lionne digne de ce nom, en fait. Sacré cadeau d'anniversaire !

-Tu ne peux pas arrêter deux minutes, Blaise ! Franchement, tu ne te lasses jamais à la longue ?

-Non, jamais. Plus sérieusement Drago, elle serait restée encore combien de temps dans tes bras si on n'était pas venu ?

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer. Il n'avait pas la réponse. Il ne savait pas combien de temps Hermione serait restée dans son manoir nue sous sa chemise. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que son fils passait tout le weekend chez ses grands-parents, que les enfants d'Hermione étaient chez leur père et qu'il aurait réussi à la convaincre de les laisser là-bas deux jours de plus. Donc techniquement Hermione aurait pu rester jusqu'au dimanche soir, voire le lundi matin juste avant d'aller travailler au Ministère, lieu de travail qu'ils avaient en commun.

-Autant de temps, dit Blaise stupéfait de ce silence. Si on avait su, on serait resté chez-nous pour te laisser tranquille avec elle.

-Hum… hum…

Blaise et Drago tournèrent la tête vers Hermione qui était maintenant convenablement habillée. Elle reflétait la femme respectable mère de deux enfants qu'elle adorait montrer à la face du monde. Elle ne regarda ni Drago, ni Blaise.

-Je… j'y vais.

-D'accord, dit Drago un peu pris au dépourvu.

-D'accord…, répéta Hermione par mimétisme. Eh bien… Salut.

-Salut.

-Zabini.

-Granger.

-Daphné.

-Hermione.

Hermione traversa le salon dans un silence le plus complet en se traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux possible et imaginable que ce soit moldu ou sorcier. Elle avait l'impression d'être une sombre idiote qui venait de se faire humilier de la plus atroce des manières : en se retrouvant nue sur la place publique. La porte du Manoir claqua faisant sursauter les trois sorciers à l'intérieur. Blaise et Daphné se tournèrent vers Drago avec un air sérieux qu'il ne lui connaissait pas pour l'un et de la consternation pour l'autre.

-Tu es un parfait idiot, lui dit Daphné.

-Il faut que je lui coure après, c'est ça ?

-Au risque de passer pour un romantique dépressif, oui ! dit Blaise.

-Elle mérite mieux que de partir comme l'une des dernières prostituées ! continua Daphné.

-Je suis à peine habillé.

Daphné sortit sa baguette et lança un sort pour que Drago se retrouve habillé.

-Il faut vraiment tout te dire à toi, soupira Blaise. Vas-y avant qu'elle atteigne le portail !

Drago obéit et quitta le Manoir. Blaise en profita pour s'affaler dans le canapé après avoir vérifié qu'ils n'avaient pas fait de cochonneries dessus, mais se ravisa en voyant sa femme se diriger vers l'extérieur.

-Granger ! Granger attends !

Hermione prit une profonde respiration et lâcha le portail pour se retourner. Drago arrivait vers elle en courant. Il arriva enfin en face d'elle, repris légèrement sa respiration se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire.

-Salut, dit-il bêtement.

-Salut, répéta Hermione.

-C'était sympa cette nuit, pas vrai ? Cette nuit et ce matin.

-Oui, oui c'était sympa, répondit-elle en rougissant.

-Arrête de tourner autour du pot ! hurla la voix de Blaise à travers un _Sonorus_ alors que Daphné lui donnait une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

-La ferme Blaise ! répliqua Drago alors qu'Hermione rait légèrement. Un vrai parasite ce mec.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire Malefoy ?

-Quoi ? Ah oui… Je… je me disais… On pourrait peut-être se revoir, toi et moi. Je veux dire, en dehors du Ministère. On pourrait partir prendre un verre, ou aller au restaurant ou à une conférence chez Fleury et Bott's..., énuméra Drago en grimaçant, se demandant s'il lui avait bien proposé d'assister à une des conférences barbantes de la librairie du Chemin de Traverse.

-Un conférence chez Fleury et Bott's ?! dit la voix de Blaise. Bon sang, mais t'es vraiment nul Drago !

-Blaise laisse-les tranquille. On ne fait pas le guet pour commenter en direct ! On regarde et on critique après, rouspéta sa femme.

Le visage d'Hermione se fendit d'un sourire en réalisant ce que Drago lui proposait.

-Tu me demandes si je veux sortir avec toi, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça que ça veut dire ? dit-il en feignant l'ignorance. Alors oui, c'est ça. Je te demande si tu veux sortir avec moi… un soir… ou une après-midi.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit. Elle fit un pas vers lui, caressa délicatement sa joue et l'embrassa chastement.

-Ce serait avec plaisir de sortir avec toi un soir… ou une après-midi.

-Et tu préfères quoi ? Le verre, le restaurant ou la conférence ?

-J'aime les trois. Surprends-moi.

Elle lui donna un dernier baiser, plus franc et quitta la demeure pour de bon. Drago l'entendit transplaner et rentra chez-lui.

-Tu as une petite-amie, lui dit Daphné en lui prenant le bras.

-Non, je ne crois pas.

-Tu viens de lui demander de sortir avec toi et elle a dit oui. Tu as une petite-amie. Dis-lui Blaise, qu'Hermione Granger est sa petite amie maintenant.

-Moi je dis que l'an prochain je n'organise pas son anniversaire.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Drago.

-Parce qu'Hermione Granger le fera très bien toute seule. Je suis sûr qu'elle est maniaque, qu'elle voudra tout contrôler et qu'elle organisera une très grande fête où elle invitera tout le monde, amis, parents – les tiens qui n'apprécieront jamais que ta future femme soit une née-moldue, quoi qu'ils seront peut-être déjà mort quand tu leur annonceras la bonne nouvelle – ses enfants, Scorpius... Elle fera une énorme décoration criarde teintée de rouge et d'or dans tout le manoir et…

-Blaise tais-toi, ordonna Daphné.

Il s'exécuta dans l'instant.

-On va te laisser Drago. On voulait simplement passer voir comment tu allais et visiblement tu vas bien. Tu viens toujours déjeuner demain à la maison ?

-Oui, si ton mari ne parle de ça à personne.

-Je serai muet comme une carpe.

Blaise et Daphné s'en allèrent. Drago trouva son Manoir bien vide tout à coup. Il alla dans la cuisine où Hermione et lui avait été pris en flagrant délit. Minky mettait le tout en ordre.

-Laisse tout ça Minky. Je m'en occuperai.

-Mais c'est plaisir de ranger pour vous Maître Drago, dit-elle en faisant une révérence.

-Ca ira Minky. Je rangerai. Tu peux aller te reposer ou aider Tinky si ça te fait si plaisir.

-Bien Maître Drago.

Minky s'en alla sur ses petites jambes et Drago ferma les yeux profitant du silence environnant pour se remémorer cette nuit hors du temps.

Sacré Granger, pensa-t-il. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle le surprendrait autant.

-Ah, nom d'un Strangulot défraichi !

Drago ramassa l'objet qui s'était retrouvé sous ses pieds. Une pince à cheveux. Celle d'Hermione. Le visage de Drago s'éclaircit d'un sourire. Il savait quand sa première sortie avec Hermione aurait lieu. Lundi, à l'heure du déjeuner où il pourrait lui rendre sa pince à cheveux et où il inviterait gentiment Harry à aller se faire voir chez les hippogriffes. Dorénavant, Hermione Granger passerait la majorité de ses midis avec lui.

 **000**

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

C'était les 35 ans de Drago et mes 25 ans à moi. Je me suis fait ce petit plaisir et j'espère aussi que ça vous aura fait plaisir. Je vous embrasse et je vous dis à bientôt !

 **Gouline971**


End file.
